


Finding the Right Fit

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [18]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ella complicates matters inadvertently, Greg is amused, M/M, Nick is a bit anal about things, Spoilers: episodes 1305 and 1314
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick isn’t going to let just anyone watch his new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t what I was intending to write, I really need to finish the new story for “Double Trouble”, but the image of Nick searching for someone to stay with Sam was just too good to pass up. So now it’s back to “Family Bonds”, I hope. Special thanks to the wonderful, fabulous lillyg who saved my French from google translate. Any mistakes left are me being stupid. Hopefully she’s no longer ashamed of me. And I had to delete the original posting of this and repost it cuz dreamwidth wouldn’t let me edit it. *growls* well it would, but it would have required more coding than my brain could deal with.

Greg leaned back against Nick as they watched Sam explore his new home. The German Sheppard was still limping a little from being shot, but for the most part he was moving easily. “So what exactly do you plan to do with him when we’re both working?” Greg asked. “And don’t think this is me protesting you adopting him. I _am_ fine with it. I’m just saying…”

“I should have talked to you first?” Nick replied.

“No. I honestly figured it was a given as soon as you found out what Sam was. If you want the truth, I’m surprised you didn’t try to break him out prior.”

Nick hid a smile against the top of Greg’s head. “Clearly I’ve become too predictable.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Greg said. “So do you have a plan?”

“Well. I’ve got the night off. And tomorrow night. And I took a vacation day. So I was thinking what I would do is get Sam settled in and also interview some dog walkers. Someone to come in and walk Sam a couple of times a night and play with him. I don’t think he needs to have someone with him all night, but he’s used to working eight hours a day and having someone with him constantly so I don’t want to just leave him alone all the time. Plus with the amount of overtime we do, I don’t want to run the risk of him getting left for a double or whatever.”

“So you’re essentially going to hire a companion for the dog.”

“When you put it like that, it sounds bad. I was thinking having someone come in for a couple of hours or from time to time would be cheaper than sending him to doggy daycare.”

“Why don’t you look at both of them?” Greg suggested. “Sam, what do you have?” Greg favored Nick with a look as Sam handed him a t-shirt. “And maybe discuss with him about bringing us my t-shirts?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave them on the floor for him to find?” Nick replied with a laugh.

Greg held up the shirt, showing him which one it was. “I had _help_ leaving this one on the floor.”

 

 

Nick looked up from the paperwork he'd been going over as Sam raised his head, woofing softly in the direction of the door. "Is there someone at the door?" he asked as the bell rang. "Clearly you're a good early warning system." Rubbing the top of Sam's head as he passed the dog, he went to answer the door.

The young man standing on his doorstep had hair more suited to a club than a job interview and Nick almost reeled from the stench coming off him. "Hey, man," the kid said when he peeled his eyes open wide enough to finally see Nick. "You gotta dog?"

A low growl came from beside Nick, causing him to drop his hand, and sink it into the dog’s ruff, gripping it lightly. “Easy, boy,” he murmured. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his ID, and showing it to the kid. He knew that to someone unfamiliar with it, it looked like a badge. “I do, but I don’t think you can help me. Now take off before I call my co-workers.”

The boy held his hands up. “Hey, man, no harm, no foul.” He backed away, stumbling a little as he went down the path. “Sorry for buggin’ you.”

Nick looked down at Sam as he shut the door. “Clearly I needed to be a little more descriptive in the ad.”

 

 

“Can I help you?” Nick asked, unhooking Sam from the leash as he let him into the fence that surrounded his front yard.

The girl whipped her head around from where she was staring at the door, lifting her hand, and then dropping it. “Um, hi. I’m Amber.”

“Hi, Amber. I’m Nick and this is Sam.” Nick indicated the dog who bounded forward at the sound of his name.

She stumbled back against the door, letting out a squeak as Sam skidded to a stop, raising his paw to her. “Um, nice doggie?”

Nick whistled, calling Sam back to his side, “Aux pieds, Sam.” When the dog had settled back at his side, he asked, “Is there a problem?”

“I didn’t realize he would be so…big,” she answered.

Nick frowned in response. “The ad said he was a German Sheppard. They tend to be bigger dogs. And he’s perfectly friendly. Just let him smell you first.”

“No. I’m sorry. I don’t like. Big dogs.” She started to edge around them.

“Pas bouger,” Nick said. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.” He swung the gate open. “It was nice to meet you.” He looked down at Sam. “If she can’t read an ad correctly, I don’t think I want her staying with you. Viens ici.” He opened the door, letting them both into the house.

 

“Uuug.” Greg collapsed face down on the bed, pulling his hand back as Sam started licking it. “Yeah, Sam, yuck.”

Nick chuckled from the doorway. “Having an issue there, G?”

“Sam seems to think he needs to lick me whenever I get within reach,” Greg replied. “It’s just not needed.” He flopped over so he could see Nick as the other man walked into their bedroom. “Although I would probably not object to someone _else_ licking me.” He yawned hugely to punctuate his sentence.

“I think you might fall asleep in the middle of it,” Nick said.

Greg pouted, but had to admit. “You’re probably right. I swear I actually missed the lab tonight.”

“No, you didn’t,” Nick said. He pressed a kiss to the top of Greg’s head. “Are you going to get undressed?”

“I don’t think I have the energy.” Greg waved a hand, indicating Sam who’d curled up on the end of the bed. “How did the interviews go?”

“We didn’t find anyone yet. The first one reeked of pot and the second one was scared of Sam. Neither was conducive to taking care of Sam,” Nick replied. He untied Greg’s shoes and tossed them towards the closet. “At least take your jeans off.”

“Lot more fun if _you_ take them off,” Greg replied with a half-hearted leer.

“Greg, you can barely get up the energy to _flirt_ with me,” Nick told him. “Sam, Descends. Dans ton panier.” He pointed to the dog bed in the corner and Sam hopped off their bed, slinking to the other one and curling up on it. “Good boy.” When he turned back, Greg had apparently wiggled out of his jeans and crawled under the covers, and was snoring lightly. “And he wonders why I didn’t want to strip him,” Nick said to Sam, who just tilted his head at the human. He leaned over and kissed Greg before sliding into bed with him.

 

 

 

Nick was just finishing up the dishes the next morning when Sam barked sharply. He’d quickly learned that meant someone was at the door and he grabbed the towel, heading for the door before the dog can send out more than a cursory bark. When he opens the door this time, the boy on the other side is just that; a boy, although at least he looks clean-cut this time. Nick wasn’t sure though that he was even old enough to be out of high school. “Can I help you?”

The boy held up a newspaper, painstakingly folded back to reveal the ad Nick had placed. “Are you Mr. Stokes? My name’s Jackson. You’re looking for a dog walker?”

Nick folded his arms, looking the boy up and down. “You realize this is a night job, right? Your parents are all right with that?”

“It’s a night job? I thought. It said walking a dog so I figured it would be while you were at work?”

“It is,” Nick agreed. “But I work graveyard. Which means I work at night.”

“Oh.” The boy’s head drooped. “I guess I can’t then. I really like dogs though. And this seemed…”

“Lemme see the paper, okay?” Nick held his hand out, taking the paper as the kid handed it to him. As he opened it up, he turned his head. “You like dogs?” he asked and when the kid nodded eagerly, he continued, “You wanna meet Sam at least? Sam, viens ici,” he added at the kid’s nod and the German Sheppard bounded eagerly to his side. “He doesn’t respond to English commands, but as long as you keep him in the fence, you can play with him if you want,” Nick offered.

“Are you sure, Mr. Stokes?” Jackson asked.

“He knows to stay in the yard,” Nick replied. “And I don’t think you can get into too much trouble with me right here.” He grinned as the two ran into the yard as much as Sam was able, still a little tender with the wound in his side.

While the two of them played in the yard, Nick quickly circled a few of the ads that would be better choices for Jackson before calling him back over. The boy grinned when he saw what the older man had done. “Thank you very much. I appreciate it.”

“Good luck,” Nick told him.

 

 

 

Nick paused in the conversation as the door opened, it was too early for Greg to be home, but his partner could have been stopping in on a break. He sighed when he saw who it was. “Ella, G’s not home,” he said.

“I know,” she replied cheerfully. She held up the bags so he could see them clearly. “Hence lunch! Also hello. How are you? It’s good to see you.”

“Hi, Ella.” Nick rolled his eyes. “I am capable of feeding myself.”

“Oh, I know. But I like feeding you.” She headed towards the kitchen. “Just carry on.” She patted Sam on the head as she passed him. “Hey, boy. I brought food for you, too.”

Sam clearly smelled something good in her bags because he got to his feet, following Ella as she left the living room. Eric, the man Nick had been conversing with, smiled as she disappeared into the other room. “Is that your girlfriend?” he asked curiously.

Nick choked back a laugh. “No. Oh god no. For one thing she’d probably kill me and for another she’s not my type. She’s my roommate’s best friend.”

“Oh, okay,” Eric answered. He seemed about to say something else, but there was a sharp bark from the kitchen, followed by a trill of laughter.

“Nicky?” Ella called. “I could use some help in here.”

“El, what did you…” Nick started, but stopped when he saw Ella leaning against the counter and Sam sitting patiently. “Oookay. What’s going on?”

“Nickel, do you _know_ the guy in your living room?” Ella replied.

Nick stared at her for a minute. “Um. No? Or sorta? He answered my ad about Sam.”

“Oh. Well. Do you like him? Did Sam like him? GG said you weren’t having much luck.”

“Ella, what do you know?”

“I know a lot of things. I’m just wondering if you know what I know.”

“Ella Jackson, why does Greg put up with you?”

She shrugged. “Because I’m a lot of fun.”

Nick crossed his arms. “Fine. I’m sure I’m going to regret this. What do you know about Eric?”

“His name’s not always Eric?” she hazarded. When Nick just stared at her, she huffed, turning to finish putting Sam’s bowl back on the floor. “Okay, fine. Look you know I go down to the Strip and take pictures. That I did it for my book and I’ve been back down a few times for other stuff?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah. I also know that you and Greg have had loud ‘discussions’ about it.”

“Yeah well I can take care of myself.” She waved it off. “Not the point. I met Eric down there. And his name wasn’t Eric.”

“A lot of people use different names on the Strip. It’s only a crime if you use it to commit a crime.”

“All righty then. As long as you’re okay with a drag queen prostitute watching Sam,” Ella said.

“A what?!”

Ella grinned. “Well, like I said, as long as you’re okay with it. I mean he’s very nice, in either persona. And I know you wouldn’t hold that against him.”

“How do you know these things, Ella?”

“Just a knack I guess. Now what are you going to do?”

“Well, it’s not exactly like I can…” Nick sighed. “You really are a help, Ella.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I try.”

“You’re really helpful,” he told her. “Would you mind taking Sam for a walk? While I figure out a way to nicely tell Eric his services aren’t needed?”

“Not a problem.” She paused as she clipped Sam’s leash on his collar. “If it helps, I am sorry, Nick.”

“I know you are. And I also know you’re getting a good laugh out of this. I do appreciate you telling me though.”

Ella grinned at him again before whistling to Sam and leading him out of the kitchen. After a minute, Nick headed back into the living room to talk to Eric.

 

 

 

Nick looked up from where he was tossing a ball for Sam as a girl approached the gate to his yard. “Hello,” he called, ruffling Sam’s fur as the dog brought the tennis ball back to him. “Can I help you?”

“Hello, sir.” She shifted her back pack slightly. “I’m Jenna. Jenna Duke. I’m a student at UNLV.” She held her hand out as Sam trotted over to the fence, flattening it so the German Sheppard could sniff it. “I saw your ad for a dog walker."

“This is Sam,” Nick replied. “I’m Nick Stokes. You understand that I’ll need someone at night, correct? I work the graveyard shift so most of the time I won’t need someone during the day. Although there might be times when I’m working overtime and I’d need someone to come in and check on Sam.”

“That’s not a problem. My schedule is pretty flexible because of school. I’ve got a couple of morning classes this semester and the rest are night classes. I won’t let my studies suffer, but I wouldn’t neglect Sam either,” Jenna assured him.

“Why don’t you come inside? And we’ll see how Sam does with you,” Nick suggested, opening the gate.

Sam backed up as the gate swung open, letting Jenna walk into the yard before walking all the way around her and examining her from every angle; sniffing her thoroughly. “He’s quite… enthusiastic.”

Nick smiled. “Viens ici, Sam. I think you’ve examined her well enough.” Sam returned to his side at the command, although he kept watching Jenna. “He’s a former police dog, just recently retired so he’s overprotective. It’s actually a good sign that he’s acting that way and not growling at you.”

“Do you think we can be friends, Sam?” Jenna asked. “I’d like to be.”

Sam didn’t move, but he also didn’t growl, which was a good sign as far as Nick was concerned. “Because of the job I do and the type of dog Sam is, I’d like to request a background check. Nothing invasive, just a standard criminal check. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” Jenna replied. “I’ve actually had one done already, but of course run your own.”

Nick looked surprised at that. “Why would you have a background check run?”

“I’m a criminal justice major. One of my professors offered to let us have checks run in preparation for applying for internships as long as we paid for it.”

“Good. Okay. So we can set…” Nick stopped as a car pulled into the driveway. Recovering, he continued, “We can set up the fingerprints and I don’t see a problem with you learning Sam’s commands and starting in a few days, providing it goes well.” He smiled as Greg entered the yard. “Hey, G.” His nose wrinkled as Greg got close and he saw what the blonde was carrying. “What happened?”

“It was not my fault,” Greg replied. “It wasn’t even my case.” He seemed to notice Jenna then. “Hi. Greg Sanders. I’d step closer and shake your hand, but you really don’t want to smell me right now.” He held up the bag of lemons in illustration. Nick snorted in response. “And I showered three times at work.”

“How if it wasn’t your case did you end up smelling?” Nick asked.

Greg sighed. “I was in the room when Morgan opened the bag. And somehow I ended up… sucked in. I think Sara is _still_ laughing.”

“Sara’s probably laughing because it wasn’t her for once. Why don’t you head in and attempt to clean up? Try tomato juice too,” Nick told him.

“But mostly lemons,” Greg said. “Nice to meet you, Jenna.” He waved as he headed into the house.

“Borax is in the laundry room!” Nick yelled after him.

“I _know_!” Greg yelled back. “I do live here, too!”

Nick turned back around to see Jenna almost hiding a grin in Sam’s fur as she rubbed him gently. She looked up as his attention swung back to her. “So I’m guessing you guys have something to do with the police? In that case, I’d love to pick your brains sometime. It would be awesome to be able to talk to someone with actual real experience.”

Nick had to laugh at her enthusiasm. “Yeah. Yeah we do. We both work for the crime lab. And I think we could work something out.”

“Awesome!” Jenna bounced to her feet. “Is there anything else you want from me today?”

“Why don’t you give me your contact information? And we’ll set up the background check as soon as possible. Do you know any French? Since that’s what Sam’s commands are in.”

“I can learn,” she asserted. “It can’t be that hard since I’m not learning the whole language.”

“All right.” Nick held out his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you. We’ll be in touch.”

Jenna finished writing down her information and handed it to Nick, giving Sam one last pat. “It was nice to meet you all also. I look forward to it.”

“Well, Sam,” Nick said once she had walked off. “I think we found your companion.” Sam barked once in response causing Nick to laugh before nudging him towards the house.

 

 

_Return/Come back— Aux pieds_  
 _Stay— Pas bouger_  
 _Come here—Viens ici_  
 _Get down— Descends_  
 _Get on your bed-- Dans ton panier_  



End file.
